Chance
by Katani-chan
Summary: What's the chance of finding something that will change your life forever? For Dib, pretty high. ZADR
1. 1

Heyo, readers! Yet another fic from me. Hopefully this one won't be quite as huge a disaster as the others....Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.  
  
Chance  
  
Chapter 1   
Dib stretched and sat up on his roof. He'd been there for hours, and hadn't seen a single thing.   
  
_Well, there was that flying weasil, but...._  
  
Dib's train of thought was cut short as a huge ball of flames flew by, not far above the power poles. Dib immediatley slid down the drainpipe and began running in the direction of the UFO.  
  
The flames were still burning when Dib arrived at the crash site. He approached carefully, trying to get a better look, when he heard a strange mewling noise and something else groaning in pain. Dib quickly found the sources of the sounds; two aliens like Zim, one nearly twice as tall as Zim, and a very tiny one, obviously a baby. Dib stifled a gasp when he saw that the bottom half of the big one was trapped under the burning ship, and partially ripped from the top half. Dib walked closer, and the adult finally noticed him. When Dib looked it in the eyes, he saw that it was female, and realized that the small one must be her child. She gave Dib a despairing look, and held his gaze long enough to see him nod slowly, before she collapsed. Dib picked up the infant and carefully placed it in his backpack, before gentley pushing the dead mother closer to the flames, so no one else would find her. He glanced at the burning ship once more before turning to go back home.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Dib was back in his room he found an old shoe box that was large enough to hold the tiny alien in, and lined it with a couple of his old shirts. He then set the baby in it, and looked closely at it for the first time. It was also female, with curled antennae and wide purple eyes. It had a small pak with blue spots, and was wearing a miniature version of Zim's outfit, except it was blue. Dib also noticed that her skin was paler than Zim's, and that it was practically covered it ash and dirt.  
  
He began to get up to get a damp washcloth, before remembering the effect water had on Zim. He thought for moment before shrugging, picking up the infant, and carefully brushing off the dirt with his hand.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dib was woken up that morning by his sister banging on the door, yelling that he'd be late if he didn't get up. Dib looked at the clock before cursing as he threw on some clean clothes. Suddenly, he remembered the alien baby, and searched his room before he found it clinging to a hanger in his closet, attempting to grab the string for the light. He laughed as he picked her up and slipped her into his backpack, glad that he knew his usual bullies were going to play hookey that day. He ran dowstairs, stuffed a peice of toast in his mouth and ran out the door.  
  
Dib made it to skool on time, glaring at Zim as he entered the classroom and carefully set his backpack on the floor, making sure that the baby, which he had decided to call Pip, couldn't get out.  
  
The morning went normally until, ten minutes before lunch, Pip began crying. While he half-listened to Ms. Bitters yelling at him to leave and make his backpack shut up, he noticed that this cry sounded different from what he had heard the night before, and he didn't see the odd look Zim was giving him as he left the room.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dib sat in a stall in the boys bathroom, rocking Pip in his arms and trying to calm her down. Suddenly someone spoke from above him.  
  
"That won't work, earth-stink. She's hungry, not tired."  
  
Zim dropped down from the ceiling, his spider legs retracting at the same time. Without saying anything, Zim grabbed Pip, cradling her in the crook of his arm with almost practiced ease, while a mechanical arm from his pak dropped a small container into his other hand. Zim shook the container a little before poking a hole in it with his claw and holding it to Pip's mouth. The small Irken stopped crying, sniffed experimentally, then grabbed at the container, happily drinking the contents.  
  
Once Pip was quiet, Zim looked up at Dib.  
  
"How, in the name of the Tallest, did _you_ get a hold of a smeet?"  
  
Dib blinked.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A smeet. The thing I'm holding."  
  
"Oh, you mean Pip. I...found her."  
  
Zim gave the Irken equivalent of a snort.  
  
"You don't just 'find' a smeet on a planet this far from Irk, human. I suggest you tell me, or I'll be forced to scoop your organs out with a spoon."  
  
"She was in a ship. It crashed."  
  
"By herself? She couldn't have survived."  
  
Dib looked at Pip, who was still happily drinking from the container.  
  
"There was an older female also. She was crushed by the ship."  
  
Zim looked skeptically at Dib.  
  
"If you're lying, Dib-human, it won't do any good. Irkens' paks automatically record everything that happens to them during their lifespan. I will take this smeet, since you obviously do not know how to care for her, and find out the truth after Skool."  
  
Dib glared, before quickly snatching Pip from Zim's arm and holding her close.  
  
"Yeah right, Zim. Like I'd let you just take her. Her mother wanted _me_ to take care of her, not you."  
  
Zim rolled his eyes.  
  
"If what you told me is true, she was near death and quite possibly delirious. She didn't know what she was doing, and you were probably the only living thing stupid enough to get that close to a burning ship."  
  
Before Dib could reply, Pip burped and tossed the container towards Zim, then yawned and curled in towards Dib, falling asleep quickly. While Dib couldn't hear it, Zim gave a soft chuckle, looking at the container that had landed only inches from Dib.  
I know that Zim and Dib both probably seem just a liiittle out of character right now, but Zim's reasons will be explained within a chapter or two (I hope). As for Dib, Gaz told me that "He'd take in any hurt or abandonerd animal that he could find, try to train them to hunt aliens and stuff. Well, until dad found them and used them in his experiments, anyway."  
  
Also please review and tell me what you thought of the story so far. Reviews will be used to get food for Pip, flames will be used to heat it. 


	2. 2

Hello again. Well, the story gets a little more interesting in this chapter. You find out how Zim knew what Pip was crying about, and you get to see two small, hyperactive beings destroy a good chunk of a park. Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zim   
  
Chance  
  
Chapter 2  
As Dib was walking home after skool, carrying Pip (who was wrapped in a blanket), he felt something small and sharp hit the back of his head. He gave a small yelp of surprise and spun around, seeing Zim standing a couple meters away.  
  
"What do you want now, Zim?"  
  
"I want to know what really happened to that smeet."  
  
"You aren't getting her, Zim."  
  
"Fine, then I'll just have to find out now."  
  
Before Dib could do anything, a thin wire shot out of Zim's pak and attached to Pip's. Dib watched as Zim's face slowly shifted from neutral, to mild surprise, to near shock. Just before Zim detached the wire from Pip's pak, she began crying loudly. Dib quickly began rocking her while glaring at Zim.  
  
"What'd you do to her, Zim?"  
  
Zim's expression was back to normal.  
  
"I merely scanned her memories. She has no reason to cry like that."  
  
Dib glared at Zim a moment more before turning and walking home.  
  
Zim, on the other hand, stood for a while longer, watching the smeet gaze sadly back at him.  
  
_The little worm, tapping into my memories at the same time...Hmph, just like her mother._  
  
Zim began walking towards his base, then decided against it and headed in the direction of the park.  
  
~~~~  
  
Pip was getting restless. She had already figured out how to reach the light string in Dib's closet and had swung around on it until she crashed into a wall, she had tried sticking a fork into the toaster (Dib was the only one hurt), she had played with a super ball until it broke through a window, she had claimed the remote to the TV as hers, much to Gaz's irritation, and she _still_ had energy to spare.  
  
Dib sighed as he watched Pip jump on his bed. She had been doing it for half an hour now. He sighed again as he looked around his room and thought about the kitchen and livingroom. All had been completely trashed by the young alien in less that two hours. Suddenly, he thought of something.  
  
_If I could make a disguise that Pip couldn't destroy, I could just let her loose in the park for awhile..._  
  
Dib immediately ran down to Membrane's lab, looking for the holograph pin he had invented last year.   
  
~~~  
  
Zim was sitting on a bench. He had been sitting there for the past two hours, staring at the huge scorch mark that marked Det's grave.  
  
_Not that any of those idiotic humans realize it. But why did she come here, of all places? I don't think I even told her about this planet. If only that stink-beast would give the smeet to me, Det probably downloaded her memories into the child's pak as a precaution. She always was one to play it safe...._  
  
Zim let his mind wander to the past, until a small worm baby jumped on him. Before he could do anything, she had climbed onto his shoulders and was attempting to pry open his pak. Zim gowled in annoyance and was about to fling the infant toweards a nearby brick wall when Dib ran up to him, grabbing the child. Then he looked at Zim while he gasped for breath.  
  
"Just what was in that food you gave her, anyway? She hasn't stopped destroying things since I got home."  
  
Zim looked at the squirming infant and saw the blue and gray pak on it's back.  
  
"There's a reason irkens usually let computers raise smeets."  
  
"I see that. What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"None of your business, Dib-monkey."  
  
Just as Dib was opening his mouth to speak, a small green blur latched itself to Dib's arm and began tickling Pip.  
  
"BABY!"  
  
Pip giggled and began trying to tickle Gir back. Zim groaned at the sudden appearance of his 'advanced' robot, while Dib just rolled hs eyes and set Pip and Gir down on the ground, where they began a strange game of tag which involved throwing Pig at each other.  
  
A few minutes later, Dib still stood, confused.  
  
"Are they playing dodgeball... with a pig?"  
  
Zim just shook his head.  
  
"I've found it's best not to ask."  
  
They stood for a while, watching Pip and Gir destroy various peices of playground equipment before Zim glanced at Dib.  
  
"I need to examine Pip's memory files more closely. I beleive her mother may have downloaded some of her own files, and I need to know why she came _here_, of all places."  
  
"I refuse to leave her alone with _you_."  
  
Zim sighed.  
  
"If you can make it past the gnomes, I will allow you to watch."  
  
Dib blinked, surprised. Normally, Zim would never have even considered letting him into the base.  
  
"This is really important to you, isn't it?"  
  
Zim didn't reply.  
  
"Did you know her mother?"  
  
Zim spoke very quietly.  
  
"I practically raised her."  
  
Dib's eyes got very wide at that statement.  
  
"You...you're a...a dad?"  
  
Zim cringed.  
  
"Don't be disgusting, Dib-human. I knew her mother, the smeet's grandmother. She...was determined to raise her smeet on her own. She died, however, and I...took it upon myself to make sure the child stayed alive."  
  
"Oh...Well, that explains how you knew what Pip was crying for."  
  
"Yes, and about that, if you can get into the base, I will have my computer prepare some more nutrient drinks for Pip."  
  
Dib nodded, then caught Pip as she launched herself towards him. He smiled as she yawned and fell asleep almost immediatley.  
  
"I'll give her to you tomorrow, then."  
  
Zim gave a quick nod, then began walking towards his base, ignoring Gir, who was screaming about how he played with the baby.  
~~~~  
Well, at least I managed to explain about Zim in this chapter. I also drew a picture of Pip sticking the fork in the toaster. Does anyone know a place where I could post it? Poor Dib, if he thinks that taking care of Pip is rough now, wait'll she figures out how to speak english. *grin* That's gonna be fun to write.  
  
Also, Pip and I'd both appreciate it if you nice readers would leave reviews. I'll give you a cookie if you do! 


	3. 3

In this chap, Zim scans Pip's files, and we finally get a hint of slashy-type stuff! (and there was much rejoicing. yaaay.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
  
Chance  
  
Chapter 3  
At skool the next morning Dib fidgeted all through class, thinking about how easily this could all be trap. By the time the passing bell rang we was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Zim standing in front of him until the alien put a nutrient drink on Dib's desk and began walking away. Dib used a pencil to poke a hole in the top, then gave it to Pip, who had used some loose papers to make a nest-type thing in his backpack. As he began to zip up the backpack, he couldn't help but notice how much Pip had grown already. He'd only had her a day, and she'd grown at least an inch. He'd have to ask Zim about it later.  
  
The bell rang and the rest of the class ran into the room, attempting to barely make it out of a tardy. Ms. Bitters was the last one in the room, and Dib still couldn't beleive that she's followed them up to middle skool. She took her usual place at the front of the room and began her usual lecture on how they were all doomed. Dib just sat back and pulled a book out of his trenchcoat pocket, trying to keep his mind off of his earlier thoughts. It wouldn't do him any good to get stressed over it.  
  
It seemed that skool was over in record time. Dib carefully slipped his backpack on and began walking towards the door when Zim stood in front of him. Dib sighed and took Pip out of his backpack and handed her to Zim. He looked at her for a moment.  
  
"She's grown. Good."  
  
Dib simply glared at the alien, then patted Pip on the head as he walked out of the classroom. He planned to arrive at the base before Zim.  
  
~~~~  
  
Zim watched Dib leave, then looked down at Pip again. He was glad that Dib had been thoughtful enough to equip her with a disguise. Realizing that someone was paying attention to her, Pip looked up at Zim and smiled. Zim frowned, she looked almost exactly like Det, even with the human disguise. Zim transferred Pip to his left arm, holding her securely against his side, and began walking towards his base.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dib had gotten inside the base easily enough. He hadn't been noticed by the gnomes, and Gir had simply let him in once he'd danced for about a minute. That robot was certifiably insane. Now he was sitting on the couch, waiting for Zim to arrive.  
  
~~~~  
  
Zim groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm when he saw Gir let the human inside the base.   
  
_Well, at least I got a picture of him dancing. That should be good for blackmail._  
  
Of course, Zim had about fifty other blackmail pictures that he'd never used, but one more couldn't hurt.  
  
Zim gave Dib his usual glare as he walked into the base. Dib stood up, and Zim was once again reminded of the fact that Dib had grown, and he had not. The human was only a few inches taller, but it was still enough to irritate him.   
  
"Follow me, earth-stink."  
  
~~~~  
  
As Dib and Zim stood on the platform taking them to one of the underground rooms, Dib wished he had brought his camera along. Of course, Zim usually ended up destroying the film, so it would be a waste, but still....  
  
_Of course, some of the pictures still turn out._  
  
Dib had about four pictures that had developed, out of the dozens of rolls of film he'd used. Each one of them could probably convince those dolts at NASAPLACE that aliens exist, but he had gone through so much trouble, so much allowance money, just to get those four that Dib didn't really want to give them up. The thought that he could make copies had never even occured to him.  
  
It didn't take long to get to the room, and Zim walked over to a huge console on one wall. Zim put Pip down on an extra chair and connected a wire from her pak to the computer, quickly scanning through her files until he found two that weren't her own. One he recognized as the memory she'd pulled from his own files yesterday, so the other one had to be it. He brought up the file, and sat quietly as Det's image appeared on the screen.  
  
The young, lavender eyed female smiled sadly at the recording device.  
  
"Hello Zim. I'm sure it's you, no one else would have thought to check my daughter's memory files. If you've found this, I'm probably no longer functioning. Also, I'm certain you'd like to know why I came to your planet. First of all, I found out where you were on my own. If you remember, I had applied for a position in Tallest Purple's personal staff back before you were banished to Foodcourtia. Well, until a little less than a month ago, I was one of his top advisors. Anyway, I came here because I found out what they'd done to you, and I couldn't stand to work for them any longer. Now, I've known you my whole life, so my best guess is you're still completely oblivious. If not, skip this next section, as I'm sure it's going to be painful.  
  
"The Tallest didn't even think that there was a planet here. They beleived that they had sent you to an empty point in space, where you would hopefully die. In essence, you had simply been banished again. When it turned out there was a planet there, they allowed you to continue your false mission because it amused them. Though, I must admit, you looked adorable in the bear suit."  
  
Det giggled lightly, then gave an apologetic smile.  
  
"Sorry, Zim, I couldn't help myself. You know how I am. Please take care of my daughter and yourself. Oh! I almost forgot, I noticed a file in you computer when I hacked into it awhile ago. It was a rather lengthy bio on one of the inhabitants of that planet. Dib, I think his name was. And yes, I read the _whole_ thing. All I have to say is good luck, and have fun. Well, I should end this transmission, I want to transfer the file before she wakes up. This is Det, your daughter in spirit, signing off."  
  
Dib looked over at Zim to see that the alien seemed...sad was the only word for it, though Dib couldn't think of a single time when Zim had expressed that emotion. Dib disconnected the wire from Pip's pak and quietly left the base, somehow knowing that Zim didn't want to talk to anyone. As he began to walk out the door of Zim's base, he saw Gir start to run towards the platform. Dib thought for a moment, then grabbed the robot as well, leaving a quick note for Zim that told him where the robot was.  
  
~~~~  
  
Zim sat, staring at the blank screen for a long while before he realized that Dib had left, taking Pip with him. The alien slowly stood and headed for his rarely used bedroom. For some reason he felt incredibly tired.  
  
Of course, once he had layed down, after finding Dib's note, he couldn't seem to sleep. He kept thinking about what Det had said about his mission. He couldn't beleive the Tallest would send him on a false mission, but he knew Det would never lie to him....He layed for a while, thinking about it, before he remembed another thing she had said.  
  
_What was she implying when she spoke of the Dib-human? What did I write in his observation file, anyway?_  
  
Zim sudddenly remembered that one of his entries had been made towards the beginning of the skool year, after consuming a foul human drink called beer. He immediatly ran to the nearest console and brought up the entry. Zim's eyes widened as he got the the line that Det must have been talking about.  
  
'...and he's got a nice butt, too...'  
  
Zim started smacking his head against the desk.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dib gave a releived sigh as he sat on the couch. Pip had finally fallen asleep and was currently laying across his lap, and Gir had ben following Gaz around since they'd gotten to the house. As he sat, staring blankly at the TV, he couldn't help but think about Zim. That file had obviously held a lot of meaning for him, and Dib kinda wished that he knew what Det had meant. Dib was also very curious as to what Zim had written about him, if it was interesting enough for the other alien to comment on. Of course, Dib was glad Zim couldn't get into his files, because he knew that he had written something weird towards the beginning of the skool year, when some older kids had tricked a bunch of the new ones into getting drunk, Dib included.  
  
_I haven't even read it, and it's been months. Honestly, how bad could it be?_  
  
With that thought, Dib carefully picked up Pip and headed to his room to go read it.  
  
_Oh, it's bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad._  
  
That was what Dib thought after reading the first couple lines. He forced himself to read on, hoping at the end it would all turn out to be a big joke.  
  
Dib got to the end, and stared blankly at his moniter. It hadn't gotten any better. It hadn't been a big joke. In fact, it had just gotten worse and worse. And the worst thing of all was the fact that the more he thought about it, the more he agreed.  
  
_Okay, I'm just overstressed today. I'll just go to bed, and in the morning everything will be back to normal._  
  
Dib got up and ready for bed, not noticing that Pip had woken up and went to see what was so interesting. She giggled as she read one of the first lines.  
  
'...I bet he's a good kisser...'  
~~~~  
*Laughs hysterically* Weehee!! Sorry, I just love those last parts. Underage drinking is bad. And also, I just realized that I've probably been confusing about their ages in this fic. They're both currently in their first year of middle skool. I've actually managed to get three chapters out quickly. I'm very proud of myself. Let's all just hope I don't forget about this one. (Like I've done with almost every other fic so far...-_-;;) Well, I'm gonna really work on this one, plus I'm also doing some fanart for it. Does anyone know a good place to post it? They're actually pretty good, if you'd just like to see one or two email me, and I'll send you the file.  
  
So far I have:  
Pip wearing one of Dib's shirts,  
Pip trying to stick a fork in a toaster,  
Gir, Dib, Pip, and Zim in the park, flying kites...sorta,  
Dib holding Pip, who just woke up from a nightmare,  
and one of Zim and Dib asleep on the couch (about a tenth of a second before they realize how they're laying and scramble away from each other)   
  
Wow, okay, I know this is getting reeeaallly long, but I need someone to beta this fic, if they have the time. Apparently my sister is against ZADR. huh. 


	4. 4

Well, this chapter is a special one! You'll see why. *wink*  
  
Chance  
  
Chapter 4  
The next morning, Dib wasn't surprised to see that Zim wasn't in skool. In fact, he was rather glad. After reading that...._thing_....last night, he didn't know if he could face the alien. Of course, now the only problem was how he was going to feed Pip, since so far Zim had always provided the nutrient drinks during the passing period between the two classes they had with Ms. Bitters. Just then there was a timid knock at the door, interrupting Ms. Bitters' rant on the ice age. A boy opened the door and stood, obviously afraid of Ms. Bitters.  
  
"I-Is Dib Membrane here?"  
  
Dib stood up, and the boy quickly ran up to him and handed him a small package.  
  
"This is for you."  
  
Dib had barely got a hold of it before the boy turned and ran from the classroom. Dib sat down and looked at it, almost grinning when he saw it was a nutrient drink, along with a small package and a note.  
  
'Dib, mix the powder into the liquid, Pip's nearly old enough to move on to solids, this'll help the transition. -Zim'  
  
This time, Dib did grin.  
  
_And he still remembers to feed Pip. Well, I guess that he's determined to take care of her, since he took care of her mother._  
  
Dib carefully poured the powder from the packet into the nutrient drink, covering the hole with his finger and shaking it, then handing it to Pip, who grinned at Dib before taking it. Dib just shook his head, she'd been grinning at him all morning, as if she knew some big secret.  
  
~~~~  
  
Zim sat at his computer console, staring at the moniter. All day he'd been debating on whether or not to send a transmission to his Tallests and ask them if what Det had said was true. For the thousandth time that hour, Zim held his hand over the transmit button, then pulled it back.   
  
_Why can't I make up my mind?! All I have to do is ask them if my mission's fake or not! If it's not, they'll just laugh at me, like they always do. But, if it is, then...._  
  
Zim sat straight up as the realization hit him.  
  
_I...I'm afraid. I'm afraid to find out. But, I've never been afraid of anything before! How could this be any different?! _  
  
Today seemed to be a day of revelation, because Zim realized the answer to that question, also.  
  
_Because, if it's false, I have no purpose...._  
  
Zim hastily stood and backed away from the console, knocking over his chair in the process. He got upstairs as quickly as he could, half expecting Gir to lunge at him. When that didn't happen, Zim remembered that Gir was at Dib's house. Zim swiftly tossed his disguise on and began running to the human's house, telling himself that he just wanted to make sure Dib hadn't dissected the robot.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dib supressed a sigh. Lunch was boring without Zim to fight with. He decided to leave the cafeteria and sit outside, where he could at least play with Pip for a while without too many people asking about her.  
  
Pip laughed as she tried to grab a dandelion that Dib held just out of her reach. Suddenly, she sat down and looked at Dib.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
Dib blinked, then began laughing.  
  
"Pip, did...did you just call me a bitch?"  
  
Pip laughed as she nodded. Dib, still laughing a little, shook his head.  
  
"I should stop bringing you to skool with me."  
  
Pip grinned again.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
This sent Dib into another bout of laughter.   
  
"Pip, you...really shouldn't say those things..."  
  
Dib managed to choke this out while gasping for air. Pip simply grinned and shrugged, before preparing to say more.   
  
"Zim is really cute. I bet he's a goo-"  
  
Dib clamped a hand over the smeet's mouth, his eyes wide.  
  
"Did...did you read that?"  
  
Pip nodded, since she couldn't speak. Dib removed his hand, and looked Pip sternly in the eye.  
  
"How much did you read?"  
  
"All of it."  
  
Pip giggled again, while Dib just groaned, smacking his head with his hand.  
  
"Pip, never, ever, ever, repeat anything from that file to ANYONE. Got it?"  
  
Pip slowly nodded and Dib sighed in releif.  
  
"Good. Well, lunch is almost over, we should go back inside."  
  
Dib put Pip back in his backpack, then went inside the skool.  
  
~~~~  
  
Zim paused a moment, just outside Dib's house, to make sure no one was home. Once he was certain, he went inside, where he ws immediately attacked by Gir.  
  
"HI MASTER!!!"  
  
Zim simply sighed and pried the insane robot off of his head. Before Zim could do anything else, however, Gir and grabbed his arm and was dragging him up the stairs.  
  
"Gir! What is the meaning of this?!  
  
Gir grinned.  
  
"I found something fuuunny of the big-headed Dib human's computer.....It's aallll about you, master!"  
  
Zim's eyes narrowed in thought.  
  
_Well, I'm here already, plus it's about ME. I shall look at this thing._  
  
Zim allowed Gir to lead him up to the human's room.  
  
_Oh merciful Mother of Irk._  
  
Zim stood, stunned, in front of Dib's computer. He recognised the date on the file as the same as when he had written his particularly embarrasing entry, but still, this was just....  
  
~~~~  
  
After skool, Dib decided to go straight to Zim's base, and see if there was any way to erase particular memories. As soon as he stepped in, he noticed that the house was eerily quiet. As he wandered through the lab he'd been in yesterday, he saw a small console in a side room that was blinking. He walked over to it, curious. When he got it to stop blinking and saw what was on the screen, he froze. After a few minutes, he shook his head and looked away, then sat down on the bed he saw in the small room.  
  
_That's gotta be fake....he probably wrote it just to confuse me....probably skipped skool today because he was laughing so hard at what my reaction would be....._  
  
Suddenly, he heard the platform come down and someone walk towards the room. Dib dove under the bed, holding his breath as Zim climbed onto the bed and layed down. Unfortunately for the human, Pip chose that exact moment to decide she didn't like being in the backpack and began crying.  
  
_That settles it. Pip is TRYING to get me in trouble._  
  
Zim pulled Dib out from under the bed and glared at him.  
  
"What are you doing here, _Dib_?"  
  
"I came to see if there was any way to erase particular memories from Pip's file."  
  
"What, so you decided to hide under my bed until I came back?"  
  
"Actually, I had expected you to be here, since you skipped skool today."  
  
"For your information, human, _I_ was at _your_ house to pick up Gir."  
  
Before they could continue their argument, Gir ran towards them, giggling hysterically.  
  
"Master and Dib are in LOO~OOVE!!"  
  
Gir continued running around the room, singing the tree song. (that so-and-so sitting in a tree one)  
  
Zim quickly caught him and turned him off, tossing him carelessly in the corner.  
  
"Annoying peice of scrap metal."  
  
Dib stared at the robot for a moment, thinking about what he'd said.  
  
"Zim, you didn't look at my computer while you were at my house, did you?"  
  
"And what if I did?"  
  
Dib paled slightly, before recovering his composure.  
  
"Nothing. Just don't want you deleting anything important."  
  
"Like that entry you made while you were quite possibly drunk, considering how horrible your spelling was?"  
  
Dib froze.  
  
"Well, at last it wasn't as bad as the one _you_ made."  
  
Now it was Zim's turn to freeze.  
  
"Y-you saw that?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a small electric zappy noise, and saw that Pip had figured out how to turn Gir back on. Before Zim or Dib could react, the two small, hyperactive beings had pressed Zim and Dib together, forcing their lips to meet. Pip and Gir backed away, but the two boys didn't.  
  
Dib was in shock. He was kissing Zim! And....he really _was_ a good kisser.....hmm...  
  
Zim nearly pulled away in surprise when Dib started kissing back. He hadn't really expected Dib to like it, but....It's not like he minded....  
  
Gir covered Pip's eyes once the robot realized that those two didn't plan on stopping any time soon. Suddenly the intruder alarm went off and the two boys broke apart, Zim cursing loudly.   
  
"Computer! What the _hell_ is going on?!"  
  
"Gaz is at the door, demanding to see Dib."  
  
Zim growled, then turned to face Dib again.  
  
"You should go, I do not need that demon child loose in my base."  
  
Dib nodded and headed towards the platform, glancing back at Zim before going up to the ground floor.  
  
"Dib! There you are, you idiot! We're going out for dinner with dad tonight, remember?!"  
  
Dib nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry, Gaz."  
  
"Come on! We're gonna be late!"  
  
Dib nodded and followed Gaz outside, where Membrane was waiting in the car.  
~~~  
Yay! They kissed! And Pip decided to speak! That's gotta be one of the best first words ever. Well, see ya next chappie, and please review! *walks off, humming and overly-pleased with herself* 


	5. 5

Yet another mediocre chapter by me, Kat-chan! More kissy! That's not till the end though...but the rest of the fic is fun too! This is also kind of a song fic, just so ya know.  
  
Note: _~Song Lyrics~_  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
  
Chance  
  
Chapter 5  
Dib yawned and stretched in his bed, then glanced at his clock.  
  
_9:32....I love weekends..._  
  
Dib just layed there until Pip realized he was awake and began crawling on him.  
  
"Pip, please just let me rest a little more."  
  
Pip looked at Dib, perplexed.  
  
"But...Zim's here...You should say hi."  
  
Dib sat straight up, nearly causing Pip to fall off the bed.  
  
"He is?"  
  
Pip giggled and nodded. Dib got dressed quickly and began heading out of his room. As he was about to open the door, Pip tugged at his pants.  
  
"Up."  
  
Dib chuckled.  
  
"Demanding little thing, aren't you?"  
  
Pip giggled and nodded again as Dib picked her up and carried her downstairs.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dib was worried. He had expected Zim to start ranting at him as soon as he came into sight, but instead the alien just sat on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. Pip whimpered, then jumped out of Dib's arms and walked over to Zim.  
  
"Zimmy...? Dib's awake...You wanna talk to him?"  
  
Zim glanced at Pip and nodded slightly, before resuming his zombie-like state. Pip looked helplessly at Dib before climbing onto the couch and hugging one of Zim's arms in an attempt to make him feel better. Dib slowly walked towards Zim, then sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong, Zim?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"If nothing was wrong you either wouldn't be here or would have ranted at me when I walked into the room. What is wrong?"  
  
Zim sighed and met Dib's gaze. Dib was shocked to see that the alien had been...crying...  
  
"Everything."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You remember that.... file from Det, right? How she said my... mission was a fake?"  
  
Dib nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, I...finally got up the courage to ask the Tallest...and..."  
  
"It is..."  
  
Zim nodded and lowered his head. Dib put his hand on the distraught boy's shoulder.  
  
"Well, it's not all bad, is it? I mean, now you're free to do what you want."  
  
Zim looked Dib straight in the eye.  
  
"But all I _wanted_ to do was what the Tallest told me to! That was the purpose of my existence! Without a mission, without the Tallest to command me...I _have_ no purpose..."  
  
Not knowing what else he could do to comfort Zim, Dib pulled him into a hug. Zim resisted for a moment, then relaxed and returned the hug, burying his face in the human boy's shoulder. They sat like that for a while, before Dib got an idea.  
  
_~There's a place where you can go, When you're lower than low. If you want it I can show you how to get there.~_  
  
Dib stood up, bringing Zim with him. When the smaller boy protested, Dib grinned.  
  
"C'mon, I know the perfect way to cheer you up."  
  
Zim looked skeptical, and Dib grinned more.  
  
"I go to this place whenever I get depressed, and I always feel better afterwards. Promise."  
  
Zim stared at him for a moment, before shrugging. As Dib led Zim out the door, Pip tried to come along, but Dib shook his head.  
  
"No Pip, you're too little. You'd end up getting stepped on."  
  
Pip pouted, but didn't try to follow them again.  
  
_~It's an elevator ride from your head right down your spine. In the basement you will find your cab is waiting. It's a phone booth in the rain, It's a quiet country lane, It's a holiday in Spain, So come on we're going. It's a twenty minute walk, It's a minute in the car, it's a lover in the dark.~_  
  
Zim and Dib walked down the street in silence for a while, before Zim decided to speak.  
  
"So, just where are you bringing me?"  
  
Dib grinned.  
  
"It's a club. The people there all know me, so we'll get in no problem."  
  
Zim blinked.  
  
"_You_, in a club? That seems highly unlikely."  
  
Dib smiled, at least Zim was talking again.  
  
"I stumbled across it a long time ago, when I was just a little kid. I had been crying, so one of the guys brought me in and got me a glass of water. I've come here ever since, when I was depressed. I've almost gotten in trouble a couple times, when cops came in, but the bartender always vouches for me."  
  
Zim just nodded as Dib led him into a small brick building. The man standing at the door waved at him.  
  
"Hey Dib. Who's your friend?"  
  
"His name's Zim."  
  
The large man chuckled.  
  
"Ohh, him. Well, don't do anything too weird."  
  
Dib rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's just been having a rough time, and I thought this'd cheer him up."  
  
The man just smirked and let them in. Dib shook his head.  
  
"Ignore Bill, Zim. He's got a weird sense of humor."  
  
Zim just nodded, looking around the club. It was crowded, with multi-colored lights and loud music.   
  
_~Soul people shakin' to music that is wakin' their hearts up while they're makin' their minds up to stop fakin'~_  
  
Dib led Zim over to the bar, where he waved at the man standing behind it. The man came over and grinned when he saw Zim.  
  
"So, I see you finally brought a friend."  
  
"Yeah. His name's Zim."  
  
The man looked at Zim.  
  
"Hello, Zim. You're the first guy Dib's brought here, so I'll let you get a free drink."  
  
Dib squawked in protest.  
  
"Hey! You never gave me a free drink!"  
  
The bartender smiled.  
  
"Sure I did. That glass of water was free, wasn't it?"  
  
"Water's always free!"  
  
The man just chuckled and turned back to Zim.  
  
"So, what'll it be?"  
  
"Anything that isn't primarily made of water."  
  
"Well, that certaintly narrows it down. How about milk?"  
  
Zim shrugged.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The man nodded, then looked at Dib.  
  
"Same as always, Dib?"  
  
Dib nodded, dropping some money down on the counter. He took it, then handed Zim his milk and Dib his root beer. The two boys sat for a while, watching and laughing at some of the idiots that came and went throughout the day. Eventually the bartender, Chuck, told them that if they didn't leave soon they'd be out past curfew. Dib nodded and waved goodbye to his friends there as he and Zim left.  
  
_~With your headphones on the bus, it's the passion and the lust so electrify your trust. Shock me baby. It's the subway to your soul, Just turn on your stereo. There's a place that we can go, so come on, we're goin'.~_  
  
Dib grinned and looked at Zim.  
  
"So, what'd you think?"  
  
"It was...amusing."  
  
Dib laughed.  
  
"Yeah, today was better than usual. I mean, when that one idiot accidentaly set himself on fire with a smoke bomb, I nearly fell off my stool. That was great."  
  
Zim grinned and nodded.  
  
"And when that one large girl set an entire beehive loose, and they all turned around and attacked her!"  
  
The two boys laughed, then continued walking. Zim glanced at Dib, who was still smiling.  
  
"I...feel better now. Thank you."  
  
"Told ya so."  
  
Zim paused, looking at Dib. Dib noticed and grinned.  
  
"What, I got sumthin on my face?"  
  
Zim just shook his head and continued walking, before a mischevious smirk crossed his face.  
  
"So Dib, am I a good kisser?"  
  
Dib paused a moment, before laughing and looking Zim in the eye.  
  
"I don't know. Would you like me to find out?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
_~You're so not alone as you're walkin down the street.. Your soul is your lover, there ain't no other, walk on my brother till we move in perfect soul, there's a part of you called soul, there's a place that we call soul.~_  
~~~~  
*Grins like an idiot* Aww...That was fun. The song I used is Soul, by Marah. I do not own it. Please give me reviews, I need them to continue writing.   
  
Also, I know some of you *CoughLinaCough* wanna know what they wrote in those entries. I'm thinking about making a little side-story type fic about that particular night, including the entries.   
  
See ya next chapter! 


	6. 6

I am SO EXTREMELY SORRY that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had most of it sitting on my comp, but I just couldn't finish it. I could barely bring myself to look at it. It was horrible! But I'm okay now. And I absolutely have to thank my aunt, who sent the cd that broke my writers block. THANK YOU!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.  
  
Chance  
  
Chapter 6  
It was a couple days after they had both gone to the club, and Dib was over at Zim's base with Pip, who had nearly doubled in height.  
  
"Zim, are you _sure_ she's supposed to grow so fast?"  
  
Zim sighed.  
  
"For the hundreth time, yes! She's going through her initial growth spurt. If she's lucky she'll still grow a couple inches before it slows to what you would consider an average speed."  
  
Dib nodded and sat down on a nearby chair in one of Zim's larger labs.  
  
"So, what was the other reason you called me over for?"  
  
Zim blinked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You said there were two reasons you wanted me to come over. One was to check on Pip, but you never stated the other."  
  
"Oh. Yes, I had been doing some comparisons of Irken culture to human culture, and I found something that confused me."  
  
Dib smirked.  
  
"What, besides the fact that humans can be so completely moronic?"  
  
Zim pulled a chair over towards Dib and sat.  
  
"No, that I figured out a while ago. The intelligent ones seek out a meaningful relationship and only have as many offspring as they can support. The stupid ones, however, breed like rabbits."  
  
Dib laughed.  
  
"Sounds good to me. So, what was so confusing?"  
  
"Well, I found that humans generally look down upon same-sex relationships, and those that are involved in such often get hurt."  
  
Dib grinned a little.  
  
"Yeah, that happens. I take it Irkens don't have the same problem?"  
  
Zim shook his head.  
  
"No. Of course, many Irkens never have relationships, because their work consumes so much of their lives. It never really mattered, since we don't require mating couples to keep the population up."  
  
"I see. And I'm guessing that you want to know why I wasn't all freaked out that I was kissing a guy, right?"  
  
Zim nodded, and Dib couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, you're not the only one who beats me up. Besides, my dad and my sister both know and are fine with it, and that's all the approval I need. You know what my opinion of the general public is."  
  
Zim nodded again and Dib sighed.  
  
"Look, if you're thinking I'm at all scared, I'm not. I've put up with those morons most of my life already. If anything, having you to back me up will make it easier. Now, agree or I'll be forced to expose you to the world."  
  
Zim grinned.  
  
"Yes, I can just see the headlines. Gay alien discovered!"  
  
This caused both of the boys to start laughing hard enough that they had to use each other as support, for fear of falling off their chairs.  
  
Once they calmed down they decided to go upstairs for a snack and to make sure Pip and Gir hadn't destroyed too much of the house yet. Zim grabbed two cans of Poop and tossed one to Dib before sitting down on the couch next to him. They drank in silence, watching Pip and Gir chase the pig, which Gir had apparently tied a small rocket to. After a moment of watching this, Dib began laughing.  
  
"What's so funny, Dib-human?"  
  
Dib grinned and looked at Zim.  
  
"I just thought of an old saying; When pigs fly."  
  
It took a moment, but Zim got it and began laughing along with Dib.  
  
"Dib, that must be one of the stupidest sayings I've heard yet."  
  
Dib just laughed.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day at skool, Dib sighed.  
  
"You know, it's kinda nice that I can leave Pip at you place. She was starting to get heavy."  
  
Zim just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lazy human."  
  
Dib just grinned more.  
  
"Oh, hey, I've been meaning to ask you, is it normal for smeets to just start speaking like she did?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I know I did."  
  
"Okay, I was just curious, cuz human babies take months to be able to say just a couple words, and Pip's saying whole sentances...and then some."  
  
Zim smirked.  
  
"Yes, you told me of her little cursing problem. She definitely takes after her mother."  
  
Dib arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Zim laughed at the memory.  
  
"I cursed in front of her once, and that one word was all she would say for weeks."  
  
Dib laughed with Zim.  
  
"Hm, guess I should be glad Pip at least has variety."  
  
Zim sighed.  
  
"Yes. And then there was the pak phase..."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"When Det first learned how to use some of the equiptment in her pack, she used it for _everything_, which became rather dangerous."  
  
Dib laughed.  
  
"Will you listen to us? We sound like a couple of old women comparing kids or something."  
  
"Wonderful...And speaking of _old_ women...Well female anyway. I think."  
  
Dib snickered, following Zim's gaze, which was currently focused on their decrepit teacher. Zim turned back to Dib.  
  
"How old to you think she is, anyway?"  
  
"Well, she has to be at least 90, most likely older. I don't know how much it matters though. I'm beginning to beleive she's immortal."  
  
"Yes, like one of those vampire things, but she lives off of the hopelessness of children."  
  
Dib had to keep from laughing too loudly.  
  
"Y'know, you might be right."  
  
~~~~  
  
After skool, Zim and Dib headed to the base so Dib could pick up Pip and some nutrient drinks. Unfortunately, as soon as they were within sight, Dib and Zim both noticed the rather large fire consuming almost half of the house. As they were running, Zim yelled into a remote communicator.  
  
"Computer! I thought I gave you direct orders to KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM HAPPENING!!"  
  
"Well sorry, but even I have a hard time keeping track of those...things..."  
  
"Well you could at least put out the fire!"  
  
"I'm working on it! Those creatures keep causing more!"  
  
Zim growled in frustration and used his spider legs to get there before Dib.   
  
By the time Dib had reached the house, even though he was running full-out, Zim had already rescued the slightly charred Pip and Gir, as well as some nutrient drinks. The remaining fires were quickly put out.  
  
"Computer, how long until damage is repaired?"  
  
"A day, at least. You could still stay here, but it smells _horrible_. Like burned things."  
  
Zim sighed.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Dib took Pip from Zim.  
  
"Y'know, you could always stay at my place. We have a guest room, and there's probably something in the lab that could restrain these two, or at least keep Pip away from Gir so she can't reactivate him again."  
  
Zim nodded, turning the hyperactive robot off.  
  
"Alright. Computer, I will be back tomorrow. Alert me if anything goes horribly wrong."  
  
The computer replied with something that sounded remarkably like a snicker.  
  
"Suuure."  
  
Zim simply rolled his eyes and began walking in the direction of Dib's house.  
  
~~~~  
  
When the two boys walked in Gaz barely glanced at them before returning to her GS2. Dib shrugged and led Zim up to the guest bedroom, which was next to his. Dib coughed when he opened the door, and Zim quickly backed away from the large dust cloud that had appeared. Dib sighed.  
  
"Obviously, we don't have many people stay over. Well, it oughta be all set up. Watch out for genetically altered rats."  
  
Zim looked suspiciously at the dark doorway, then at Dib.  
  
"You truly are insane, aren't you? I am _not_ going in that room, especially not first _and_ by myself. You probably have something set up in there to capture me."  
  
Dib contemplated smacking his head against the wall.  
  
"Zim, you're already in my house. Had I wanted to catch you, I would have tried already. Now, I have to go cook dinner before Gaz kills me. Just go in there, get set up, and then you can come downstairs. Oh yeah, before I forget, is there any human food you can eat?"  
  
Slightly bewildered, Zim nodded.  
  
"I have found ramen to be edible."  
  
Dib grinned.  
  
"Good choice. Now go get set up."  
  
Dib immediatly turned and ran downstairs, and Zim could hear Gaz threatening him to get dinner ready or die. Zim chuckled, then looked at the doorway to the guest room, which was still unnervingly black, and little swirls of dust were still creeping out of the room. Zim slowly took a step towards it before he heard a quiet, squeaky voice.  
  
"Please, do come in. We are so very hungry, and you do look just ever so delicious."  
  
"YAAAAAAGH!!!"  
  
Zim bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Dib had just turned to see what the screaming was. Zim ran headfirst into Dib, knocking the human to the floor, Zim huddled in a little ball on his chest. Dib sighed.  
  
"Zim, I'm trying to cook. What is it?"  
  
Zim looked at Dib with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
"The...the rats...the rats wanna...eat me..."  
  
Dib sighed.  
  
"Is that all? Gaz! I though you said you fed them this week!"  
  
From the other room, Gaz yelled back.  
  
"I did! It's not my fault they're spoiled! You're the one who's always feeding them the goats!"  
  
"But those dogs just look too small to feed them!"  
  
By now Zim had gotten up, and he punched Dib squarely in the gut.  
  
"You were going to put me in a room with rats that eat goats!? Like little, mousy chupacabras!?"  
  
Dib rolled his eyes and checked to make sure the ramen wasn't burned.  
  
"They wouldn't really eat you, Zim. They just like to mess around."  
  
"I refuse to sleep in there."  
  
"What, you think I'm going to let you sleep in my room?"  
  
"Well, if that's the only other place I can sleep in this insane place."  
  
Gaz yelled at the two boys from the other room.  
  
"Shut up! You're gonna make me lose! Dib, Zim will sleep with you! No more arguing!"  
  
Zim blinked and Dib sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine. Dinners ready anyways."  
  
~~~~  
  
That night, Dib was laying in his bed and Zim was laying in a sleeping bag on the floor when there was a scratching noise on the door. Zim squeaked and curled up into a ball in the corner, while Dib sighed and opened the door. Outside, there was a large rat standing on it's hind legs, with a small cabbage attached to one of his front paws.  
  
Dib yawned  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The rat held the cabbage up closer to Dib.  
  
"Cabby can't sleep."  
  
Dib sighed and sat down on the floor, then gave the cabbage a hug and kiss.  
  
"There, can Cabby sleep now?"  
  
The rat grinned and nodded, before scurrying off as fast as he could to the guest room.  
  
Before Zim could comment, Dib glared at him.  
  
"Don't say anything, Zim. Just get back to your bed and go to sleep."  
~~~~~  
If anyone can tell me where Cabby is from, I'll give you a cookie, and special mention the next chapter or so. Well, hope you liked this chapter and once again I am SO sorry it took so long to get this chap out, the next one will be out much sooner. Please review! I need them to keep writing! 


	7. 7

Well, we've finally reached the last chapter. Enjoy! There's a bonus at the end, too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim  
  
Chance  
  
Chapter 7  
In the middle of the night, Dib woke up to see large red eyes staring at him.  
  
"Whaddya want, Zim?"  
  
Almost shyly, Zim climbed up to sit on the edge of Dib's bed.  
  
"I can't sleep. Those...things...are gonna eat me if I do."  
  
Dib sighed.  
  
"Zim, they won't eat you, promise. Now go to sleep."  
  
"But..."  
  
Dib sighed, but couldn't supress a small grin, Zim wasbeing such a baby.  
  
"Look, would it make you feel better if you slept with me?"  
  
Dib could almost swear that the alien was blushing. He smirked and pulled Zim closer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Zim paused, contemplating, then shrugged and curled up next to Dib, resting his head on the human's chest.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Gaz opened Dib's door to wake him up in the morning she saw them, still laying together. Smirking to herself, she quietly closed the door and went downstairs to order pizza.  
Okay, last part of Chance, sorry it took so long folks. I also have the entries that Dib and Zim made here, so don't leave just yet  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Dib stumbled into his room and sat at his computer. He'd made a discovery at that party he'd gone to, and had to write it down before he forgot.  
  
_Date: dunno  
Time: who carez?  
  
hey, computr, gess wat? today i reelizd that zim is reeeealy cute. i bet hez a good kisser too. haha, he hasta be, with that tung o hiz. i saw him prity erly on beefour i drunk anything. he wuz so cyut glarin at peepul, wit hiz handz on hiz hips. almost maid me hop hez gay. i don feelso good now computer. im gunna sleep. nightnight, compy._  
  
AN: *Deep breath* Oh, that hurt. the spelling...*shudder* At least I beleive that Zim would remain somewhat more literate, even when drunk. Oh, that was painful...  
  
~~~~  
  
Zim walked into his room, wobbling slightly. Whatever that foul liquid was that he had consumed so much of, he would be sure to avoid in the future. But that could be worried about later, he had something he needed to type before he lost the courage the drink seemed to give him.  
  
_Time: Late  
Date: Saturday  
  
I've finally admitted it to myself; the Dib-human is attractive. His eyes are a strange amber color, nothing like the eye colors on Irk. He has hair, a strange thing in itself, which is a dark, shiny black, and, I've discovered, very soft. Something strange, I've noticed that he has a cute butt. I find it odd to even think that, but it's true. Curse that robot, he's set off the alarms again. I must fix that quickly, the drink is now causing me to become very sleepy.  
  
_  
  
Woo, finally done! Sorry about the huge delay. Well, thanks for sticking with me, hope you weren't too dissapointed. 


End file.
